Dude, Wake Up!
by TeenTitansLife
Summary: After a tiresome battle, Robin falls asleep for an unusual amount of time. When the Titans fail to wake him, it's up to Speedy and Kid Flash to wake him up. Rated T for minor language and events.


It was 4:00 AM in the Titans Tower. Each one was in a deep slumber. That is, _was_ , until the alarm broke out.

Starfire, with her Tamaranian abilities, wasn't so tired. Raven, well, she was tired, but she wouldn't say she was exhausted, but she _was_ tired. Beast Boy, he's Beast Boy. Of course he was tired. Or should I say, exhausted. No, _more_ than exhausted. He was fatigue. Cyborg didn't get the time to back up the files in his memoir chip for his robotic limbs; he practically pulled an all-nighter, but wasn't as tired as Raven or Beast Boy.

As for Robin. Oh Robin. Believe it or not, he was actually tired. How? He's the awesome Boy Wonder! He can't be! Crime never sleeps! Well, I guess right now he wishes it did. Even with the mask on, you could see noticeable black circles under his eyes. His body is letting out a desperate cry for sleep. Oh well! Suck it up, Robin! Crime never sleeps! That's _your_ motto. Bet you regret saying that now! Haha, we have fun here. Okay, back to the story.

"Ugh, now!" Beast Boy groaned rubbing his eyes. "I was in the middle of a good dream!"

"Not now, BB! It's a..." Cyborg squinted his eyes, and have a soft chuckle. "It's a thief. That'll be easy."

"Not so fast, Cyborg," Raven sauntered in, letting out a yawn. "Look at the thief," she pointed to the directory on the screen. Cyborg's eyes followed her finger, leading towards the name. He groaned. "Brother Blood and Dr. Light team-up. Those two don't even have much in common!"

Starfire entered the room turning off the alarm. "Is it the Brother Blood is attacks us?" She asked, innocently, as she just entered the conversation.

"And Dr. Light," Beast Boy added.

Starfire looked around. "Where is Robin?"

They all started to move their heads, looking around the main room. "He should've been up by now," Cyborg muttered. The door suddenly slid open, as they all turned their gazes towards it, and the bird revealed once it became in clear view.

"Robin!" Starfire smiled, cheerfully. "Greetings," she observed his sluggishly walk towards the living room.

He took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes. "Who are we dealing with today, Cyborg?" Somehow, even through the mask, everything could tell his eyes were horrifically bloodshot.

Cyborg was about to protest, but instead went along with the mission at hand. "Brother Blood and Dr. Light team up. They stole billions from the bank," Cyborg explained. Robin looked at Cyborg with a _'are you serious? I woke for this?'_ face, but his voice remained understanding. "Okay," Robin nodded, with a sigh of dismay followed by it.

They all rushed out of the tower, except Robin, who did his best to keep up. Starfire looked behind her and saw how much he dragged behind. "Robin, are you all right? You do not seem well," she landed her feet onto the ground, and sauntered towards him.

Robin looked at her with a tired expression. "Oh um, I'm fine, I'm just tired," he gave a weak smile. Usually when 'I'm fine' and 'I'm just tired' are put in the same sentence, it would be a cliché lie stating they're melancholy or sad. But in this case, it was **literally** the truth.

Starfire hesitated. "Are you certain?" Robin nodded his head, making a weak attempt to run to prove his statement. It wasn't too convincing, but eh, she went with it.

It took most of the day to finally catch the duo, but eventually at seven in the afternoon, they were beaten once again by the unstoppable Teen Titans. Yes, it took fifteen hours to stop them. Now, they were tired. Robin especially.

Once they finally arrived the Titans Tower, Robin, a little out of character, flopped onto the couch, and instantly fell asleep. "Um, dude," Beast Boy cocked an eyebrow. He shrugged and turned into a cat, sleeping on Robin's lap. Robin suddenly woke up from the sudden contact and eyed Beast Boy. "Beast Boy, get off," he was even more cranky than usual.

Beast Boy leaped onto the floor morphing back into a human and went to help himself to some food in the kitchen. At this point, Robin didn't even realize he was sleeping on the sofa. It felt just like his bed. Or at least anything would if you haven't slept in forever. Especially if you spend most of your nights tracking villains *ahem; cough cough* Slade.

Robin pulled off his cape, over his head and used it as a blanket. Starfire walked over to find a sleeping birdie on the sofa. "Robin?" She poked him. Robin scrunched his face, and opened on eye. "Starfire," his voice sounded purely annoyed, as his eyelids drooped and closed once again.

"Friends, I believe Robin has fallen asleep on the sofa," Starfire called to them. Beast Boy peered at the bird. "Unbelievable!" He shouted.

"Shh!" Starfire put a finger in front of her lips. "Please, friends, use _'the inside voices'_. For Robin is sleeping."

"Ugh, who cares?!" Beast Boy scoffed, receiving a few mad glances from his teammates. "How come he gets to sleep on the sofa! He's totally hogging it! I wanted to sleep on it too, and he whisked me away!"

"How would you feel if Robin fell asleep on your lap?" Raven crossed her arms.

"I was a cat!" Beast Boy yelled. "Cats are cute!"

"Maybe he isn't a cat person," Cyborg suggested.

"It's Robin!" Beast Boy shouted, ignoring Starfire's pleads to calm down. "I could literally turn into a Robin and he would still do the same!"

"Well, maybe he doesn't want ANYONE sleeping on him!" Cyborg yelled back into Beast Boy's face.

"Friends!" Starfire's voice became harshly loud, even for Starfire. Her friends gave her odd glances as she took a moment to catch her calm. "Maybe Robin would not wish for someone to be on top of him during his time asleep, and you would not wish to have someone yelling while you are asleep," she stated.

Beast Boy's gaze fell to the floor. He shot it up, shortly after, at the 'moment of realization'. "Hey!" His face started to form a genuine smile. "Why don't we perform a musical?"

"A musical?" Raven cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, we'll wake him up by singing to him a song about...er...himself!" Beast Boy's smile was filled with pride, and postured shown with clear conceit.

A moment of silence was savored among the Titans. "That's dumb," Cyborg suddenly said, with a tone of unsure nature in his voice.

Beast Boy turned his head. "What?"

"I said, that's dumb," Cyborg's voice was now more sure. "How will that work?"

"Follow me," Beast Boy stood in front of the couch. "Oh, Robin!" Beast Boy dramatically collapsed onto his knees swooning with his right hand on his forehead.

*Every line in italic, read dramatically!*

 _Beast Boy: We need you! We are trapped at the bottom of a well_

Raven: Why don't you turn into a bird you can get out. Plus, Starfire and I already know how to fly and can bring Cyborg.

Beast Boy's face showed pure defeat, but transitioned to a derpy look of continuation.

 _Beast Boy: Oh Robin! We've all turned into actually robin's!_

Raven: You idiot! You have wings! Just fly!

 _Beast Boy: We have lost our wings-_

Raven: How on Earth can you lose your own wings?!

Beast Boy: They fell off, okay!

Raven: How?!

*Beast Boy sighs*

 _Beast Boy: Robin! Our powers have been taken away by...er...some guy and we are trapped at the bottom of the well!_

Raven: How did we even get in the well?

Beast Boy: Uh...I don't know! The penny was so heavy for all of us, that when we threw it we fell in with it.

Raven: How is a penny that heavy?

Beast Boy: I think that's Robin's job to figure out, Ms. Question Girl

Beast Boy sighed and turned to Starfire and Cyborg. Cyborg was silently chuckling at Beast Boy's defeat. "Um, BB?" Cyborg held in a laugh. "This wasn't even a musical. Where are the songs?"

Beast Boy's ears perked. "Sing with me!" He grabbed Cyborg's arm, and started to sing:

[Sing Lively]

Robin! Oh Robin!

We fell down a well!

Robin! Oh Robin!

Don't ask us how we fell!

Robin! Oh Robin!

I know you've already been told!

But Robin! Oh Robin!

I think I'm getting old!

So Robin, yes Robin!

Wake up please, my friend.

Robin! Oh Robin!

Before I come to an end!

[Sing sadly]

Robin. Oh Robin.

You were just too late.

Robin. Oh Robin.

They've dug up my grave.

[End of Song]

Cyborg looked disturb at Beast Boy, as he smiled proudly. "'Robin the Watcher of Death' featuring the Broadway song 'Oh Robin' by Beast Boy!"

They all looked painfully at Beast Boy, as he suddenly remembered that Robin actually had to watch his parents die when he was younger. Beast Boy sucked his breath. "Nice production, right?" He smiled awkwardly. "Maybe he'll wake up tomorrow..."

Next Day

"I HAVEN'T WATCHED TELEVISION FOR TWO DAYS BECAUSE STUPID ROBIN WON'T WAKE UP!" Beast Boy hollered. "WHAT? IS HE IN A COMA?!"

"Calm down, BB!" Cyborg assured. "I bet he'll wake up tomorrow."

Yup, you guessed it: Third Day

"I'm so done," Beast Boy walked into the living room to see him still sleeping. "What? Are you suddenly the new 'Sleeping Beauty'?" He inquired, angrily folding his arms. He peered from the side of his eye, but found with no respond. Beast Boy groaned.

Starfire entered the room. "Has Robin awaken yet?" She flew over to him.

"This dude," Beast Boy pointed to the unconscious Boy Wonder. "Has been asleep for THREE DAYS! I think he's dead."

Starfire's eyes widened in shock, almost tears coming up. "Robin is... _dead_?"

Beast Boy turned in panic. "No, no, no Starfire! Not dead. It's an expression! Like, if someone doesn't reply to your text message in days, you say he's dead meaning he has not been heard of...you get it?"

Starfire wiped some tears. "So, Robin has not deceased?"

"No, Starfire," Beast Boy told her. "Wait a minute!" Beast Boy grabbed out his communicator. "I know who to call!"

•Some Derpy Minutes Later•

"He's out cold," Speedy said, touching Robin's pale cheeks. "You sure he isn't dead?"

"Let's! ...not use that expression around Starfire," Beast Boy covered Speedy's mouth. "So, do you know how to wake him up?"

"Relax, BB," Speedy smirked. "I used to do this to him when we were kids," he let out a small evil chuckle. "It used to bug him so much!" Speedy grasped out his hand, and pulled on Robin's mask; his eyes going along with it, from the use of his Spirit Glue to keep it on.

"Aha!" Speedy chuckled. *cricket sound effect* Robin didn't wake up. What made him so tired a few nights ago to make him sleep so long? Maybe he is dead...

"Well that didn't work," Beast Boy folded his arms.

"Usually does," Speedy bash fully said, softly. "Why do you want to wake him up anyways?"

"Robin has been asleep for three days," Beast Boy answered.

"Lucky for you," Speedy smiled. "I know who to call!"

•Another few Derpy minutes later•

"Why'd you call _me_?" Kid Flash inquired.

"I don't know," Speedy shrugged. "I thought you'd have a logical solution."

The rest of the Titans walked in. "What are Speedy and Kid Flash doing here?" Cyborg pondered, walking in front of Raven.

"We are attempting to awaken Robin," Starfire explained.

"Look, guys," Kid Flash alleged. "He does this about every month. You seriously haven't noticed?"

•Some more life scarring flashbacks that I'll regret later•

•1

(Robin's eating cereal in the kitchen)

Beast Boy: Morning Robin!

Robin: Hey Be-

(Robin's face falls on the cereal bowl)

•2

Starfire: Robin, may you assist me in the making of the pie?

(Robin's [does the flop] face plants on the floor)

•3

Robin: I don't see why you want me to watch this movie, Raven.

Raven: Just watch it with me.

[five minutes into the movie Robin hibernates]

•4

Cyborg: Yo, Rob! Wanna play video games?

Robin: Oh, sweet! Which-

(Robin collapses onto the couch)

Cyborg: ...Um...BB want to play video games?

Beast Boy: Yeah!

(Beast Boy leaps over the couch and lands on Robin, and [Beast Boy] falls on the floor unconscious)

Cyborg: ...Raven!

•End of Flashback•

"Huh," Beast Boy snapped back to reality. "Guess he does do that."

"Sometimes," Kid Flash smirked. "Just me being in a room watching him sleep would wake him up," he laughed.

Suddenly, Robin moved his arms! He scrunched his face, and groaned to himself. Robin rolled over to his side, and fell off the couch.

"Robin!" They all exclaimed.

But something hinted Robin wasn't so pleased. "SPEEDY!" He yelled. Speedy jumped back. "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!"

"For what?!" Speedy yelped.

"YOU BETRAYED ME!" He hollered. The Titans stood aback.

"What?!" Speedy noticed he was still in his 'morning mood' and didn't have so much energy. "Well, Robin. If you want to torture me," a sly smile started to form in his face. "You have to catch me first!" Speedy ran away, laughing.

"Grr!" Robin got up and chased him. How immature. "SPEEDY GET BACK HERE!"

"Um..." Cyborg didn't know what to say. "What just happened?"

Meanwhile, Speedy was running out of hiding places without being caught. He ran but was caught with a dead end of the hall. "Wait! Robin!" Speedy slowly reached out for his arrows. "What did I do?" Be painfully aimed his arrows at him.

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID!" Speedy whimpered. He's never seen Robin so angry.

"Actually, no! No I don't! Tell me, what did I do?" Speedy pleaded.

"YOU DIDN'T GET ME A MILKSHAKE!"

Speedy stares dumbfounded and put his arrows down. "What?" He looked at him blankly. "When did I ever get a milkshake?"

"Did he say milkshake?" Beast Boy asked.

"Ooh! I would like to attempt the shaking of the milk!" Starfire got a jug of milk from the refrigerator and shook it.

"Um, Star," Beast Boy took the milk carton from her hand and put it back into the refrigerator. "That's not what it means," Beast Boy shook his head.

A sly smiled started form in Kid Flash's face. "Hey, Starfire," he called. "I could teach you. And make sure to add some of your tameranian receptors in it. Lets also make one for Robin. I bet he'd love it."

Starfire grinned and nodded her head abundantly, while Kid Flash looked around for a blender.

"You got one today," Robin grunted.

"Look man," Speedy sauntered cautiously towards him. "I never got a milkshake today! I swear! How did I betray you like that?"

Robin's voice was strained, but more calm than before. "I asked for a milkshake," he sucked his breath. "AND YOU GOT ME A SMOOTHIE!"

Speedy stepped back at the sudden change of pitch. "What?" Speedy threatened to take out his arrows again. "How-what-¡¿Que?!" Speedy stood more confused than he's every been before. "What does that have to do with anything?!"

"Because, when I was running late to meet you to get my drink, you complained it was 'getting cold' and you gave it to BumbleBee!" Robin nearly shouted. Oh wait. Never mind, he did. "NEWS FLASH, SPEEDY! SMOOTHIE _ARE_ COLD! HOW COULD IT GET COLD?!"

"I don't know!" Speedy yelled back.

"Speedy, shush, you don't have to scream," Robin said, deeply disturb.

"Wha-huh? Ugh!" Speedy groaned, taking a deep breath. "Look, I don't know what the hell you were dreaming of, but let me just say, YOUR MIND IS FUCKED UP!" He yelled.

"Speedy!" Robin turned. "Don't yell! And mind your language!"

"Thanks, _mom_ ," he said sarcastically, folding his arms.

"What? I'm not your mom!" Robin blurted.

Speedy rolled his eyes. "It's an expression, _Circus Boy_!"

"You know I hate that nickname!" Robin grunted.

"Well you deserve it!" Speedy growled.

"And you deserve this!" Robin punched Speedy's stomach.

"Oof!" Speedy grunted. "Aargh!" They both fought each other. Speedy pushed Robin onto the floor. "Now, Princess Robina!" They both held in a laugh. "I banish thee to..." He smirked. "The Bat-Cave!"

Robin gasped, and kicked Speedy's stomach again, but not as hard. Robin got up, and they both burst out in laughter. "I remember that game," Robin gasped for air.

"Oh, and Princess Robina," Speedy's face was flushed from the laughter. "Do you remember this game?" Speedy punched Robin's stomach.

"Ugh!" Robin put his hand on his stomach. "Hey!" Speedy started running away, while laughing. "Get back you here masked orange!" Robin ran after him. "You still owe me a milkshake!"

They ran into the main room. Speedy jumped onto the kitchen table, and right when Robin was about to get him, Speedy flipped behind Robin. Making the Boy Wonder crash into the furniture. "Oof!" Robin yelped. "Ah, what the heck orange!" He limped towards the couch.

Starfire came to him. "Are you all right?" She inquired.

Robin fiercely eyes the masked orange. "I would've been if SPEEDY HADN'T MADE CRASH INTO THE CORNER OF THE TABLE!" Speedy chuckled. "Plus, you still owe me a milkshake."

Starfire looked at her milkshake she had prepared. From the outside, the appearance was pink, looking like a traditional strawberry milkshake. But the inside, oh the inside...

Kid Flash gave a slight nod to Starfire to give him the milkshake. He went to Speedy. "I thought this day couldn't get any better," he held in a laugh.

"What do you mean?" Speedy turned to him.

"Just watch," Kid Flash pointed to Robin.

"Here, Robin. Kid Flash and I have made you the 'milkshake'. Do you care to try?" Starfire handed the milkshake.

"Yes!" Robin's eyes widened, and even with the mask, you could tell his irises were in the form of stars which sparkled. "Thank you!" He immediately gulped down the milkshake. After a few gulps, he opened his eyes, and gaged. "What was in this?" His voice sounded disgusted.

"Why, Circus Boy," Kid Flash smirked. "Don't you love Starfire's Tamaranian milkshake recipe?"

Robin looked at it shocked. "Why-" Robin passed out.

"Um..." Beast Boy looked at him, as his paralyzed hand dropped the milkshake onto the floor. "Is he hibernating again or did he literally die this time?"

* * *

 **There it is! I consider myself a 'humorous' person, but not a very humorous writer. So, I hope this was alright for every individual's taste. XD Thanks for reading, and if you liked this, please check out my other stories!**


End file.
